Dressia Dyavtsku
Dressia Dyavtsku ( , Doriaia Kyūketsuki) is a Vampiress born in the country of Krevsia, in its capital, and was a family member of one of the most powerful covens in the city—the Dyavtsku Coven. Her coven belongs to the Five Dark Leaders, meaning they hold much influence in the says of Vampiric Society. Dressia, being the only daughter and the second-youngest child of the most powerful coven, has three older brothers as well as a younger brother, meaning she holds next to no sway in her household due to her gender. Wynn, her younger brother by thirteen years, holds even more sway and power than she does. Her oldest brother Sun still felt threatened by her and tried to kill her when she was twenty (considered young by vampire terms). After leaving her coven, Dressia went on to complete college at Krevsia's Silver Hill Medical Clinic, graduating and moving to Bellym to work at their Researching Facility in Human Health. There she met a dragon, Dr. Utoko, in Compact Regression form, and begun working with her and Dr.Perium on their humanity research. It was several years later in Bellym when she met Krovzhin, in his vampire-avatar form, and became friends with him. After a couple of more meets, he too took a interest in her as well and she became interested in learning Blood Dragon Slayer Magic from him, which is why she returned to Krevsia, his homeland as well. After she had learned all she needed and Krovzhin had left, she stayed in Krevsia and became an attending doctor at Edgevale Hospital, one of the biggest hospitals there. It wasn't until several more years later that she got her doctoring license revoked, and traveled to the continent of for more opportunities. During her time in Ishgar, she had begun to develop several vampire havens for vampires that were either outcasted by their own kind, couldn't fit in with human civilization anymore, were being hunted, or had their own reasons for not wanting to be found by others. In her safe havens, vampires could come and go as they please while the places offer free blood, comfort, clothes, a shower, and shelter. Dressia hoped that by funding places such as these, she can help vamps to become more friendly and open towards each other, due to her coven having such a rough family dynamic. So far, she has opened three safe havens, one in , and two in . She also includes her safe havens to educate young vampires that have been thrust into the world by themselves, or to help newly turned vampires so that they don't become overtaken by their newfound bloodlust and hunt everything in sight. Also there are the new vampires that aren't able to hunt for themselves, so she also provides free blood for them as well. Another thing that makes her stand out is that when she goes "food shopping", she tries her best to collect already killed bodies and drain the blood from them, due to ease of access and to keep the populations of neighboring cities from drastically changing due to the demands of her havens. While she's away from them, she has managers who are put in charge of the havens, which are normally disguised as either coffee shops, book stores, resorts, bars, or country clubs. Appearance Human Dressia has a spirited vivacity about her that tends to attract people to her by both her physical looks and personality. From her pink long-styled hair and her lively eyes, no one can help but to be intrigued by the optimistic front she puts out. Leaving some to even be a little suspicious towards her outwards disposition. Her hair is long, waist length, with shorter strands framing her head along with bangs parted slightly to the right, hanging in her face. It's a light shade of rose pink and naturally silky to the touch, along with a softness that she achieves through the use of various soaps and conditioners. Back when she was still a doctor, she used to keep her long hair in a high ponytail, so it wouldn't get in the way while she was studying or working on patients, especially during surgery. She normally tied her hair off with a large black ribbon, but now only does so occasionally when she fights, which normally means she's getting really serious. Her eyes are a splendid shade of jaded teal, which often times gives her face a soft look as her eyes are more rounded, with dark eyelashes, and thinly pink eyebrows. Dressia has a rather soft face with rounded cheekbones but a pointed chin, her face being heart-shaped. She has a tiny nose, and dimples when she smiles, along with rather pale skin in contrast to her vampire form. Due to being a vampire, her skin is rock-tough when it comes to fights, but actually feels really soft, with impeccable flawlessness, leaving no trace of scars, wounds, or blemishes of any kind. She comes to a height of 175 cm at the biological age of 25. Her appearance is still rather young and fresh looking for even a 25 year old, while her real age is unknown, since she's been alive for quite some time. Her posture is straight, as she carries herself with a certain pride that most-to-all vampires possess, but still with an openness that practically invites people to her. Some claim it's uncharacteristic for a vampire to be so open, while others claims it's just another trick to enthrall their victims. Dressia claims it's just her natural beauty. She has a large bust and curvaceous figure with a slim waist, along with hidden muscles that are barely noticeable in order to hide the feral predator underneath. When she smiles, her fanged teeth can be seen at anytime, unlike most dragon slayers, she has her regular vampire fangs, along with the elongated canines that come with being a dragon slayer. When she was a doctor, her typical style mostly consisted of a white blouse and black tie, a black pencil skirt, and a long white lab coat. Ever since she left the hospital and her doctoring career behind, she started to wear something that consisted of a white blouse, a green women's blazer outlined in white, and a tawny brown pleated skirt with regular black shoes. When fighting seriously, she'll normally take off her blazer and roll her sleeves up. She also carries her black ribbon in her blazer pocket, which is how she ties her hair up whenever she does. For more formal occasions, she favors a large Victorian-styled gown that her mother used to wear, which is wear her favoritism for Victorian-styled wear comes from. One thing that she always wears no matter what is her Rosary attached to a black choker, with two strands of pearls leading from it. The choker is there to seal away her vampire form so that she can interact with human society and appear more human looking. She can remove her own choker with deadly consequences, however if she's able to withstand them, then the sealing power that the Rosary has will weaken with each time it comes off. However, if she wills it, other people can pull if off as well without the same consequences, but it will still weaken its sealing power as well. Vampire Personality History Dyavtsku Coven Medical Clinic and Bellym Meeting Dragons Training Edgevale Hospital Post-Edgevale Hospital Relationships Powers and Abilities Abilities Physical Abilities Vampiric Physiology: With the status of an undead entity, Vampires differ greatly from humans in terms of the internal workings of their bodies as soon as the transformation is completed, or upon birth. One thing that definitely marks them as different, is that as soon as their are confirmed as vampires, their hearts automatically stop beating and their skin turn ice cold due to the lack of blood flow through their bodies. However, those proficient in blood magic can force the blood to flow through their bodies and temporarily fool a human into thinking that a vampire's skin feels warm, and that they're normal. Similarly to a Slayer, a vampire's lungs and stomach are much durable than a normal humans, as they can breathe in or ingest toxins with little to no harm to themselves, though it sometimes varies with the amount taken in. Their stomachs are specifically altered to be able to take in the surplus amounts of iron without risking iron poisoning, and to cope with the excessive protein. Since they naturally practice , the also produce special enzymes such as Proteolytic enzymes and Proteases-type enzymes that allows them digest the blood they consume into nutritious value. Whenever they feed, Vampires have a PA gene in their saliva that activates upon breaking the skin of their victim, allowing blood to freely rush out like a stream instead of clotting up, like the human body is naturally prone to do. Due to their primary diet consisting of humans, a vampire's body is specifically designed to physically be superior to a human's in every known way. Physically, they are more than capable of overpowering a human, especially a non-wizard, and rendering them powerless and as easy prey. This is't always the case, however, as strong capable magic-wielders (mages) can hold their own against younger vampires, such as wizard saints, or others with skilled magic in their possession. It was once thought that the humans were gifted the knowledge of magic for nighttime use, so they could have a means of defense against these deadly predators; so like humans on the outside, but nothing like them. In terms of durability, a vampire's skin is rock-tough in that it can't be cut or wounded easily. Their skin has way more resistance to blunt force impacts, certain weaponry, and even lower class spells won't leave harm or even a dent on them. Additionally, the longer a vampire lives, the stronger they become, meaning that, physically at least, and older vampire will always outclass a younger vampire. Since Vampires no longer possess a beating heart, blood still flows strong within their veins; it is implied that the strong magical energies, and aura remnants, of a vampire carry the blood throughout the body, and it works identical to human blood; although their blood flows at a much slower pace, and as such, it doesn't carry the same warm feeling that gives the human body the right temperature. A vampire will still feel cold to the touch, but not ice cold, like an actual dead body. Those same magical energies are what tie the vampire body together, and enable them to perform powerful regeneration. While a vampire has to breathe, as their blood still required oxygen as much as a human does, they are able to hold their breath for much longer than a normal human, around a full hour at any given time. Water pressure also doesn't seem to affect them at all either. This would imply that the transformation from human to vampire increases the amount of myoglobin in the body tissue, allowing for a vampire's body to hold oxygen far longer than that of a human. Vampire skin is also known to be highly susceptible to sunlight; prolonged exposure to the sun will cause the vampire's skin to slowly start burning and itching, before combusting on a microscopic level. There are ways around it, one being that a vampire who is particularly long-lived, when nearing a millennia of life, adapt, and rid themselves of this weakness, only feeling mild discomfort in the sunlight. Another way is that since Dressia's vampire form is temporarily sealed within her rosary, her human form does not feel these affects. Also, because she has a human form, it is thought that this resistance to the sun—like a normal person—transfers over to her vampire form as well. A unique trait about vampire's is their own scent; quite possibly to aid in hunting humans, vampires have a scent that is noted to be particularly alluring to humans. Alucard herself notes this to be a superfluous trait as vampires are more than capable of handling a normal human. *'Enhanced Senses': Dressia possess a highly adapted sense of smell due to the dulled smell that humans excrete. Her sense of smell allows her to pick up the slightest odors, as well as smell the magic properties on a human; something that's evolved with her kind to better help them weaken their prey ever since humans learned magic. She can also smell the slightest changes in an environment, and allowing her to track stronger scents in a fifteen-mile radius. Dressia is able to take certain unique scents and store them into her brain, either for remembrance or for tracking purposes. Vampires are able to store and remember certain smells for up to a millennia, and possibly even longer. Like all vampires, Dressia's ears are also made to further aid her in hunting and feeding, something that goes back to her more primal roots. Her ears are shaped more elongated to be able to widen her hearing range to around 1 to 100 kHz, whereas a humans is only 20 Hz to 20 kHz, meaning that Dressia could hear into the ultrasonic frequencies, such as hearing sonic waves in the air, and being able to hear the slightest difference in air pressure, and hear the vibrations. Like most mammals, she also possess an inner ear canal that she can adjust to either tune out sounds and focus on one particular thing, or to open it more in order to take in more surrounding sounds. She is very adept at filtering sounds as well, such as choosing the hear other noises and sounds above others. Along with her ears and nose, Dressia's eyesight is further enhanced to allow her to see great deal farther away, and much more clearly. With her eyesight, she can hone in on certain items like a pair of binoculars and pick apart what she needs to know. Her vision has been further adapted to see specifically in the dark. She can see in the dark the way people regularly see in the daytime, something that's been called night vision. **'Enhanced Scent Emanation': A unique trait about all vampire's is their own scent; speculated to help aid in hunting humans, Dressia has a natural fragrance/scent that is noted to be particularly alluring to humans. It tends to soothe their minds and weaker minded humans often fall into a trance-like state from the smell alone; the scent seeming to wrap their mind in a fog, leading the human to have to seek out its source. *'Enhanced Strength': As stated before, Dressia has far more enhanced strength than that of humans to allow her to physically overpower them in every way. Along with her dragon slayer training, Dressia's strength has so far been unmeasured in terms of equalness. But she has demonstrated her innate physical ability in her way of fighting. She's been described as having cat-like movement when she fights, but strikes with the force of a rhino, capable of breaking bones with just a few placed hits. Her kicks are known to be legendary, as she can break boulders with just a kick, or send an opponent flying through trees, or into layers of ground. She's often times lifted things ten times her weight with little to no problem, and can break whole buildings with her fist. She has a lot of brute strength to enables her to strike with such force. *'Zephyrous Speed': A well known trait to vampires is their ability to appear somewhere and then somewhere else in the blink of an eye. Such speed allows Dressia Ways-Of-Combat Unarmed Techniques Armed Techniques Assorted Others Magic Vampire Style Blood Magic (血の魔法, Chi no Mahō): is a Caster Magic the grants the user the power to manipulate blood, whether it's from oneself, others or free-flowing. In order to harness its power, the user projects their magical power outwards, before focusing on any source of blood in the vicinity, whether from the user themselves, the enemy, or anything else—allowing the user's magical power; influenced by the ambient ethernano within the atmosphere to combine with the blood, placing it under the user's control if it was not originally; also allowing it to transform from a normal form into a more physical form. In addition, when forming blood, the user's magical aura will contain it, making sure there is no overflow or such. When the user utilizes Blood Magic, they can move and freely control the blood placed under their control, or from their surroundings, such as a blood-bank, a hospital, or a battlefield—these are some of the examples. For offensive measures, the user is capable of using the blood to unleash attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks or projectiles in a similar manner to that of other elemental magic. The user can also control the state that blood is in; enabling them to solidify blood though forming a seal of sorts around it with their magical energy to form powerful tools and weapons as a substitute for a weapon as well replicate themselves though an unknown method, making carbon copies of themselves to serve the purpose of causing a credible distraction. As with most elemental magics, the user is also able to transform their entire body into the element of blood in order to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if they are caught while in a tangible form, the user is then vulnerable to attacks. Technically, Blood Magic can serve as a vastly more powerful version of Water Magic; though its true power lies in its fuel. Spilling of blood is a potent force in the working of magic. It may be a token sacrifice, but it may also be the loss of life that fuels the spell. In any case, losing blood –from any source- will cause the magical energy utilized in order to harness Blood Magic to surge violently, granting an increase in power by thrice the amount. This makes Blood Magic far more powerful than the other elemental magics on paper—though naturally, the skill level of the magicians utilizing them is the deciding factor. Indeed, due to Blood Magic being drawn from life, it can be considered a kind of "life energy manipulation"; using their life to fuel their magic, making it some of the strongest out there. Essentially, the blood may be supplied by either the magician or sacrifices, whether willing or unwilling. For this sinister method of activation, along with utilizing blood as if it were an element, Blood Magic enables the user to cast imitations of spells that would otherwise be beyond the caster's abilities, or require the use of magical tools—an example of this is the Bloody Break spell, which is an imitation of the Abyss Break spell, and it should be noted that the more violent or painful the method of acquiring blood is, the more powerful a spell will become—with death allowing a caster's attack to reach the heights of S-Class Magicians at a minimum. Because of its enormous power, some ancient magicians were known to keep numerous slaves on hand as fuel for the Blood Magic—something that's sadly continued to this day. However, its deadliest ability is that Blood Magic is capable of controlling enemies like helpless puppets—the only limitation to such a terrifying skill is that the user needs to have a direct link to an open wound on an enemy. Blood Magic's taboo is that the power is addicting and detrimental to the caster's sanity—very much overly so. The power of Blood Magic –the power to control the very life force of all beings in a sense- is extremely powerful, and the sheer weight of Blood Magic's power will normally slowly erode the user's morality, with 'controlling everything' becoming their solution and reaction to everything. The user slowly drowns in their immense strength, and even the noblest of souls can gain hearts as black as pitch—essentially, one way or another, a Blood Magic user will fall to the side of darkness without any way out. Even then, this time spent trapped in villainy is brief—but not in a good way. Further use of Blood Magic will remove the user's five senses one-by-one, even their basic motor functions, essentially leaving them as naught but a drooling vegetable. Because of this, as well as its deadly uses, Blood Magic was labeled a Forbidden Magic and magicians who utilized it were hunted down and imprisoned—indeed, only a few remain to this day. Slayer Magic Blood Dragon Slayer Magic Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (血液の滅竜魔法, Ketsueki no Metsuryū Mahō): otherwise known as Vampire Slayer Magic (悪霊の滅竜魔法, Akuryō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows Dressia to take the blood she drinks from others, as well as her own blood, and turn it into magical energy much akin to that of a Blood Dragon's, in order to use for offensive and defensive spells. To replenish her magical energy faster, Dressia has to drink human blood, which she already does due to her vampire status. She has said before that she can drink animal blood too, but it's far weaker and doesn't due much for except leave a nasty taste in her mouth. It allows her to transform the physiology of her body, and gain the various characteristics, typical of a Blood Dragon. Once when there were many Blood Dragon Slayers, it was thought that they were all vampires since they had to drink blood, and their elongated canines further proved that theory, even if they were completely human. With Dressia's case, she often keeps her race in the unknown so that she leaves people often pondering if she truly is a vampire or not. When first learning the magic, most blood dragon slayers can stomach all of the excessive amounts of blood due to their humanity. With this magic in her arsenal, Dressia is capable of generating blood from her body and manipulating said blood—such as stopping blood flow in wounds, or circulating a specific poison to keep from spreading in a body—as well as controlling the blood in others bodies as well. It's considered to be able to heal people due to Dressia's use of being able to form blood clots, and also give people the use of their limbs again by forcing blood to flow into that particular part of the body, especially if they have hypothermia. The aspects and nature of her magic is further increased tenfold due to her being a vampire, and her magic is always at its peak and strongest since she has to feed on blood anyways as her life source. Like all of the Slayer magics, Blood Dragon Slayer gives Dressia total control and manipulation overthe base element that the Dragon Slayer Magic is formed upon, which in her case would be Blood, such as the life force that pumps through peoples and animals bodies. Dragon Force ( , '' Ryū no Chikara'' lit. Dragon's Power): When a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. According to Zero, Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. It greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants Dressia access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances her physical prowess, making her far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts her overall Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed when Dressia entered this state through the use of Unnamed's Rh-null type blood, which allowed her Blood Dragon Slayer Magic to gain even intagibility effects, as being able to strike an opponents blood within their body, just from looking at them. She also gains a strong immuninity to most offending magics, and magic like poisons or toxins. Those who have been taught their Magic by a real Dragon, certain conditions must be met in order to enter Dragon Force: the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, preferably those somehow related to the element they can control and consume; while other, unrelated substances can be eaten as well, these have been described as being similar to "poison" for the user, causing heavy after effects, such as pain on activation and extreme exhaustion after use. Since Dressia can only unlock her dragon force stage by draining their entire body—although she now has gotten strong enough to where she only needs to drink 3/4 of their blood to enter the stage. However, if she drinks someone with Rh-null type blood, she needs much less to enter the force. Supportive Slayer Magic Blood Drive (血液ラドラ, Ketsueki Doraibu): Draconic Guard Plasmic Draconic Gaurd |-| Plasmic Draconic Guard = Plasmic Draconic Guard ( , Purazuma Dorakonikku Gādo lit. Silver-Blooded Pure Dragon Armor Conversion): The Plasmic Draconic Guard form is an evolution of Dressia's humanoid form, and her Dragon Force, which is gained through the ultimate usage of said dragon force. Having combined the majority of her magical power and aura, Dressia is able to skip the stage of dragon force and wear the Plasmic Armor like another set of skin; the armor being as durable as an actual dragon's hide. As Dressia's magic has evolved, so has the armor. At first, Dressia could only convert to this form through the usage of dragon force, but could only maintain the form for a short amount of time. The stronger and better her magic is, the stronger and better her Guard will be in turn. Having achieved its current form, Dressia can now transform without having to activate Dragon Force, similar to how third generation dragon slayers can activate their force at will. The converted state takes the form of a draconic full-body armor complete with a helmet. Her guard is supposed to be reminiscent of a humanoid-dragon, and is made of the same real dragon scales as an actual blood dragon, being reminiscent of Krovzhin's own scales, while still appearing metallic. The helmet gives Dressia night vision during dark times so that she can see fully and uninhibited in dark surroundings. The guard greatly increases her stats as well as durability due to the toughness; even though dragon scales are impossible to pierce, the armor's scales are just a tad weaker than that of an actual dragon's. Her strength is increased tenfold to where she can crumble entire buildings, uproot trees with one hand, create fissures in the ground just from stomping, and smash boulders with one hand. Along with her strength, Dressia is surprisingly light on her feet despite people thinking that the armor would weigh her down greatly. Even with her vampire speed, her speed within the armor still increases slightly, allowing her to be even more agile and able to dodge bullets, such as catching one in the middle of the air with her forefingers and spinning it back to its sender with enough force it was like she had shot it out of her own gun. And even though the powers of her dragon slaying magic are slightly compensated in order to transform, she is able to shoot out concentrated blasts of blood energy, akin to a dragons roar, or one of her regular spells, just in blast form. *'Draconic Ambience' ( , Dorakonikkuna Fun'iki lit. Dragon's Soul Changing Aspect): An ability of Dressia's Plasmic Guard allows her to manifest parts of her armor onto her body, transforming that entire part instead of just covering her body. The spell normally has enough usage for a single spell before the armor loses its usability. But she can use it more as a combative advantage in order to prolong the armored part's effects; although with enough damage, someone could cause the armored part to dissipate as well, showing that this version of the guard isn't as resilient as the regular armor. |-| Blood Dragon's Tamara = Regular Magic Vampire Wing Magic ( , Andeddou-ingu Majikku lit. Demonic Wings of the Undead): Dressia's Bat Magic.png|Dressia's wings Full effect of her Bat Magic.png|The full extended version Quotes Dressia's Quotes= Trivia *She is the first known Vampire to become a Dragon Slayer. *Dressia hates the dentist. *According to the author: **Dressia's original concept was be the Blood Devil Slayer, but it was rejected and changed to better fit her storyline. **Blood tastes different depending on who it's from, but she does like a little salt sprinkled in her drinks. **Dressia has been known to get tipsy if she drinks from AB- type blood. Known to be the rarest among humans. **In Vampiric society, Rh-null type blood is considered the most savored and rarest of all blood types, with less than 0.5% of the world's population possessing it. It is indeed a rare delicacy, and said to drive even the most reserved vampires crazy. ***Dressia once got completely drunk off of one and a half shots of Rh-null type blood. *Dressia's stats are: Category:Raven Queen Female Category:Female Category:Females Category:Non-Human Category:Vampire Category:Vampires Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Blood Dragon Slayer Category:Vampiress Category:Blood Magic User Category:Bat Manipulation Magic User Category:Dragon Force Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Original Character Category:Sealing Magic Category:Concealment Magic User Category:Immortal Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Doctor Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Aura User Category:Raven Queen Character Category:Dyavtsku Family